The Atomic Age
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: DC's heroes of 1951 ... Captain Comet, Ibis, Johnny Quick, Robotman, Sargon, Starman, Doll Man & Doll Girl ... cross over to battle the Atomic Skull ... and the perils of the new atomic age.


The Atomic Age: A Tale of Times Past, 1951

The story began with the glint of ruby in the darkness, and the shine of steel.

The turbaned gentleman turned to his companion. "We appear to be successful. We're home. We should dispose of our duties soon before we return, and I believe you need to contact Grayson."

The other's metallic skin betrayed no emotion, but his voice showed his feelings despite the mechanical tones, "Yes, I do ... and Larry's brother. Will the others be ok without us, do you think?"

The turbaned man nodded, "Of course. Do you recognise our whereabouts?"

The other responded by extending the length of his neck telescopically, until it exceeded the height of the building surrounding them. He swivelled his head in either direction, and returned to street level. "From the architecture, it looks like Opal City. That would be my guess. Although," and the two men looked up as a star-shaped shadow passed over them, briefly blocking out the sun, "it looks like some things have changed since we've been away."

He extended his neck again to follow the path of the odd, star-shaped craft ... to see it tilt, and swivel around a burst of light from the city streets which interrupted its path. He focused his vision telescopically on the event and observed a small, red-and-yellow clad figure drop from the craft and swoop to the city streets. He extended a hand to his friend, who touched the ruby on the forehead of his turban and replied, "And it appears some things have remained the same."

* * *

The story also began, as many of them seem to, with a blond man in a film editing room. He looked at the clock and cursed under his breath ... over-time and over-budget. He picked the phone receiver off its cradle and slammed it back down without a word. "Damnit John," he thought, "I could have this editing done in a fraction of a second if you ever came through with that script. You're probably drunk again ... why did I ever let Libby talk me into hiring you?" He sighed and leaned over the table to begin some preliminary editing. His head jerked up in the middle of a cut, distracted by a noise he hadn't heard in years.

*]BZKZT[* A mechanical voice radioed, "All-Stars, alert. Emergency situation. Does anyone read?"

The blond man reached for the small receiver by the side of his desk, and spoke into it. "Robbie? That you? This is Johnny. I thought I was the only one of us who still carried this thing around. What's the situation?"

*]BZKZT[* Robotman radioed, "Opal City. Someone new. Sargon's down."

The blond man nodded, "I'll be there before you know it." He mumbled a mathematical equation under his breath, and disappeared from the room in a blur of scarlet.

*]BZKZT[* A female voice radioed, "Midge here. The two of us are ... ahh ... close to your location, Robotman. We'll be there as soon as we can. Over and out. *giggle*"

The blond man paused in the hallway as he passed by another office in the house. The woman in the room was still, after all these years, so beautiful it took his breath away whenever he saw her. Her blonde hair was parted like Veronica Lake's, tumbling down to her shoulders in a golden wave. "Libby?"

She looked up, brushing a lock of hair out her eyes. The gesture made his heart pound. "Johnny? Oh, you're in costume." She looked down at the pile of papers she was sorting through, her blue eyes, just a bit icy, showing that she's all business. "I'm buried in work. Have fun, dear."

Johnny zipped behind her, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled indulgently. "Libby, I got a call on the All-Star transceiver. It's Robotman, I think he's in trouble. Sargon's with him and they aren't doing well."

Libby sighed and turned to look at him, "If there's anything the three of you can't handle, I'm sure I wouldn't be contributing much at all. Just be careful."

He nodded, "I will," and in a flurry of papers which left her cursing, was gone.

* * *

Martha peeked over the card she was holding, at the man opposite her. He didn't seem to have aged at all in the dozen years she had known him. His curled black hair showed not a streak of grey, his muscles were lean and well-structured, moving with casual grace beneath his lab coat. "Star," he said. She put the card down, looking at the large red symbol painted on the next one in the series.

"Square."

"Circle."

"Star."

"Triangle."

"Umm ... a house."

"Star."

She put the last card down and started adding up the column of numbers. "How did we do?" he asked.

She grinned up at him, noticing the placement of his eyes as he finished the test and decided to accommodate him, arranging her position so he could see a bit more easily up her skirt. "Better than last time ... 85% correct."

He clapped his hands, "That's great! We've been suspecting for years that there was some kind of telepathic link between us, and these tests prove it. Soon we'll be able to be an even more effective team."

She laughed, "I think we're pretty effective as it is." She arched an eyebrow at him, "So what am I thinking now?"

He grinned at her and stood up from his chair, leaning down with one knee across the coffee table they had been working on, and slid a hand up her skirt, "I don't think I've ever needed mental telepathy to tell me that." He sighed and kissed her, "God, I love the feel of your legs ... I never get tired of them."

Martha murmured at the feel of his hand on the smooth skin of her thigh. She nipped at his ear mischievously, "Oh? Even with Sandra around?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know I never looked twice at her. So," he whispered quietly in her ear, "Want to go play 'doll house'?"

She giggled, "You're so perverse. There's a new place on the edge of Opal City which isn't officially open yet ... want to try it? I have directions which I clipped from an announcement in the paper."

His eyes glittered, "Let's go see what they have."

Several minutes later their automobile was parked outside the museum. Checking to be sure the area was empty, he used the skeleton key he carried with him and they quietly slid through the back door. They made their way through the small, dimly lit building, peering at the exhibits. "Ohhh," she said, "Look Darrell, an Arabian Nights set! It's lovely. Can we?" He came over to look at it, "I agree, it's definitely the prettiest of the doll house rooms on display. Perfect for us."

To an outsider they would have appeared to have vanished, unless he looked closely at the display case. The pair of them ran up the miniature staircase, now properly scaled for them, and made their way to the bedroom. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him, kissing her savagely. He was always more aggressive in his doll form, which she did nothing to discourage, it made her feel like Kim Hunter underneath the erotically brutal Marlon Brando in "A Streetcar Named Desire".

*]BZKZT[*

They tried to ignore the call, but the resulting conversation, audible over the transceiver, was sobering. She reached for her belt, and activated the transceiver. "Midge here. The two of us are ... ahh ... " she tried to focus as he bit into her heaving shoulder, "close to your location, Robotman. We'll be there as soon as we can." She pushed him off of her and wiggled out of reach, "Over and out. *giggle*"

* * *

Johnny Quick arrived momentarily. It was easy to find the area of conflict even without his powers. It looked like a disaster area. Some alien-looking flight machine was laying in a smoking wreck on a city block. He had to weave through the civilians, many of whom were wounded. In the center of the chaos was a powerful looking figure clad in yellow, with a long green cape and a death's head symbol on his chest. On his face was a matching skull face, disturbingly realistic. The costume was strangely familiar, yet Johnny couldn't quite place it. "Hey ugly," Johnny said lightly, "How's tricks?"

The figure turned to him, tossing something at Johnny's feet. Johnny jumped back as it clattered. A chill went down his spine at Robotman's multiply amputated torso. "I'm ssssssssorry JJJJJJJohnny," it rasped.

The figure laughed, and Johnny felt a hand on his shoulder. "Careful, he's more powerful than he looks," said an unfamiliar voice. Johnny looked him over, "Do I know you?"

The figure, dressed in yellow with a scarlet mask and cloak which disguised his identity, and a white star emblem on his chest, coughed a little, "Er, no ... I know you by reputation. Call me Starman."

Johnny narrowed his eyes, "You're not the Starman I know."

The figure shook his head, "I'm filling in while the real one is indisposed. That character destroyed my ship and took out Sargon and Robotman. He's going by 'The Atomic Skull.'"

Johnny blinked, "Like in the National Film Studios' serial 'Curse of the Atomic Skull'?"

Starman nodded, "But this one is all too real." He ducked as he heard a buzzing object fly past his right shoulder, "By the Beams of Alpha Centauri, what's that?"

A model airplane flew out of nowhere on a kamikaze path towards the Atomic Skull. Two small figures jumped out, landing on Johnny Quick's shoulders. Midge the Doll Girl said, "This looks nasty, JQ."

The Atomic Skull disintegrated the plane almost casually, "This is the best you have to throw at me? These are the greatest heroes of the new, atomic age? You are pathetic."

Johnny Quick taunted, "We're certainly better looking."

"I must admit," added Doll Man, "after a decade I'd have hoped you costumed criminals could come up with better rhetoric."

The Atomic Skull shook his head, 'That's what you think I am? A criminal? I am the voice of the new age." He fired off a random energy blast at the top of a nearby building, causing it to crumble towards some of the people clustered below ... Johnny raced forward and herded the other people out of the way.

Starman led off an assault with a razor-edged stararang, pinning Atomic Skull's cape to the wall behind him. The Doll Team took advantage of his temporary immobility and bounded forward, unleashing pint-size fury on their opponent. Johnny Quick followed in their wake, multiple images of him appearing to pummel the Skull harder than Joe Walcott. Starman soared upwards to arc into the fray, firing bolts of astral energy into the center of the conflict..

The four of them were repelled by an explosion of atomic force.

"JJJJJJJJJJohnny?" Robotman writhed over to him. Johnny Quick wiped away a smear of blood on his face. "I'm fine Robby, I've taken worse. Do you know anything about this one? What is he, some sort of Chinese Communist lackey?"

Robotman's head swiveled from side to side. "Gggget SSSSSargon awway. WWWWe bbbbboth sssssssummoned hellllp bbbbbut hhhhhhe's vvvvvvvulnerable."

The other nodded, "You both need some support while we wait for the cavalry. Hup!" Johnny leapt to his feet, checking on the Doll Team and Starman, and taking Sargon and Robotman's torso under each arm and flying them several city blocks away to the hospital. "Maybe I should leave you at an auto mechanic's instead?" He winked at Robotman and flew back, arriving mere seconds later.

[[Hello again, Johnny Quick.]] He stopped mid-air. Hovering, he said aloud, "Ok, whoever you are, get out of my head." He shouted as he felt himself being pulled over to a nearby rooftop.

[[My apologies Johnny]] said the voice, "I needed to get your attention," said the figure aloud once he was in audible range.

Johnny peered at him. He was tall and powerful, wearing what appeared to be a science-fantasy space suit in red, with white and blue trim. "It's been years, but we've met before ... it was at that fiasco in Washington D.C. when you helped some of us defeat the Ultra-Humanite."

The tall man nodded, "I'm calling myself Captain Comet now. We're the cavalry, I suppose. Sargon contacted Ibis and me telepathically." The other man, dusky-skinned and dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, short rather than tall, but perfectly proportioned from narrow shoes to scarlet-turbaned head, came into view. Ibis sighed, and said, "Ibistick, release Johnny Quick," and the speedster felt himself freed.

Captain Comet said, "We got here just to see your arrival, and a scan of your thoughts told me you were returning. What can you tell us about this Atomic Skull character?"

Johnny shook his head, "He hardly seems to be after anything, other than causing chaos. He already took down Sargon and Robotman ... and we have to hurry. Our ground forces right now are hardly our most powerful members."

Ibis nodded and sighed, "Ibistick, transport us to the battle."

The three men appeared, seeking an opening between Starman and the Doll Team, Captain Comet's jet-powered flight belt firing him into the Atomic Skull, knocking him into a nearby brick wall. The Skull responded with another blast. Johnny Quick ducked the energy discharge and began another attack.

Captain Comet floated upwards telekinetically. [[I can't read his thoughts. I think he's not human.]]

Starman broadcast back, [[Thanks for the tip]], and sent an array of star-darts at Atomic Skull's eyes and throat. They imbedded themselves to no effect, and the Skull emitted a wave of energy which melted them.

Ibis sighed, "Ibistick, crush my opponent under stone."

There was no effect. Ibis wondered whether the Atomic Skull was using some sort of mind-over matter which was preventing the operation. He sighed again. "Ibistick, transform my opponent into salt." Again no effect.

Ibis announced, "He may or may not be human, but he is not what he seems. My powers are ineffectual against black magic. I fear the Atomic Skull is some sort of magical creation."

Doll Man and Doll Girl fell back. "The Freedom Fighters never had much experience with magic," Doll Man said, "any ideas?"

Captain Comet flew up to a nearby building, where he sat cross-legged. [[I am going to try to use my skills to force him to reveal more about himself. Johnny Quick, Starman, Doll Man, Doll Girl, harass him and keep him distracted so he can't raise his defenses. Ibis, tend to the wounded.]]

Ibis sighed and created boxes of medical supplies, treating the civilians trapped in the area. Captain Comet cleared his mind, and began attacking the nuclear villain mentally as the other heroes piled on. He traced the unfamiliar energy registers surrounding the Skull, watching as the nuclear villain moved like a puppet on a string. He strained with concentration, trying to use his telepathy and telekinesis in new ways, to uncover the puppetmaster. There ... a shimmering form above ... come out now ...

[[Congratulations, Captain, all of you. You surprise me; very adept. Perhaps you truly are 100,000 years ahead of your time.]] The form became more visible. A horned figure, scarlet and sinister.

Ibis shouted, "You! I should have known. Haven't you learned your lessons from our last encounter?"

The figure laughed, [[You encounter me every day, child. I am never gone.]]

Doll Man replied, "My old friend Midnight got the best of you before ... we'll do so now. How's the wife, by the way?"

The figure ignored the gibe. [[I've come here to do you a service, and all you do is mock. I'm here to show you the future. Would you like to see the future, little man?]]

The Atomic Skull exploded, a glare of white blinding the heroes and the civilians in the crowd. As their vision cleared, they saw the nuclear wasteland surrounding them. They were lost in utter devastation, the final great disaster overtaking mankind. Rats the size of men snarled and fought. Utter despair overtook the viewers ... the strongest of them fell to their knees and sobbed.

"Nnnno ... " a small voice heard from the crowd, "It's not the future ... it's a lie ... mankind can learn from its mistakes ... nations can work together for peace ... "

Starman strained to speak, "She's right ... I've seen it ... "

Captain Comet looked at Starman oddly. [[Help me]], he sent, fighting against the weight of the hopelessness which overtook him, [[Show us what you know ... I can bind us together ... defeat this thing.]]

Starman shuddered, reluctant to share his greatest secret, but acknowledged he had little choice. He opened his mind to Captain Comet. One by one, the man of the future contacted the other people under the figure's telepathic sway. Hope welled inside them as they saw a future, flawed and full of conflict, but untainted by the threat of bombs from above. And, farther than that ... a hint of peace a thousand years' hence when humanity has conquered the stars and gaudy children flit from world to world.

The figure nodded down at them, [[This struggle has become more effort than it's worth. Enough. Go your happy little ways. But know this ... ]] his eyes burned into the three who had challenged him, as he started to fade, [[your future shall not be so hopeful.]]

Captain Comet knew the specifics of this battle would fade from their minds, but the feelings would live on. He walked among the survivors as they sobbed and hugged one another in happiness. He walked over to the woman who had spoken. "Thank you," he said, "I think we'd all have been lost had you not had the will to speak out. You are a hero as much as any of us."

The small, dark-haired woman blushed. "Thank *you* sir. If there's ever anything I can do for you ... my name's Ethel. Ethel Rosenberg."

Starman shivered, his spine turned to ice.

* * *

Afterwards.

Taia beamed, "Welcome back, my prince."

Ibis walked into his comfortable suburban home in Fawcett City, designed with barely a hint to suggest their heritage. He hugged Taia to him closely. "It was a terrible battle, the great enemy of mankind had returned."

She blanched, "Oh my prince, I wish I had been there with you."

Ibis kissed her gently. "Fortunately, I was not alone. There are still brave souls who strive to battle against evil. We are not so many as we once were, but these are different and more subtle times."

She nodded, "We will survive, as we have survived many times and many battles. Your love brought me through the centuries, and I know it can conquer all before it."

* * *

Alone again, Captain Comet stood on the surface of his ship the Cometeer, staring down at the blue skies of Earth. He felt disturbed by today's events. Robots, telepathic gorillas, aliens ... these were threats he was used to. Not these supernatural horrors.

He flew into the airlock, and manned the controls. He needed time, time to assess the battle and to ponder villainy in the world of men. And to ponder the future.

Still, he thought, it was good to battle as part of a legion of heroes. It was something that he would try again one day, perhaps. In the future.

THE END


End file.
